(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel N-containing heterocyclic ring-substituted O-arylphosphate derivative, a process for preparation thereof, and an insecticide, acaricide and nematicide (hereinafter referred to as "insecticide) containing said derivative as an active ingredient.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, a variety of insecticides have been developed and put into practice, and some of these insecticides have contributed to increase the productivity of agricultural and horticultural crops.
Pyridine-substituted O-arylphosphate derivatives have been known (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,443 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Pub. No. 6424/78). The pyridine-based phosphate derivatives have been found unsatisfactory with respect to insecticidal action and the like.
Thus, novel insecticides having higher insecticidal activity are now desired in this field.
The present inventors have made intensive researches on insecticidal activities of many heterocyclic compounds in order to develop novel and useful insecticides and have unexpectedly found that novel O-arylphosphate derivatives having a quinolyl or quinoxalyl group as the heterocyclic ring exhibit excellent insecticidal actions.
The O-arylphosphate derivatives having a quinolyl or quinoxalyl group are novel compounds, which have not yet been disclosed in literature and have been prepared for the first time by the present inventors so far as they know.